warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2002
Bands Brian Stage * AFI (Played 7/10) * Bad Religion *The Damned (Played 8/7-8/18) *Flogging Molly *Good Charlotte *Guttermouth (Played 8/2-8/18) *Hot Water Music (Played 6/21-8/5) *Morgan Heritage (Played 6/21-8/1) *MxPx *N.E.R.D. (Played 8/16-8/18) *New Found Glory *Reel Big Fish *Thursday Teal Stage *Alkaline Trio (Played 6/21-7/5 and 7/7-8/18) *Andrew W.K. (Played 7/31-8/1 and 8/14) *Anti-Flag (Played 6/21-8/1) *Circle Jerks (Played 8/15-8/18) *Goldfinger (Played 8/15-8/18) *Lagwagon *The Mighty Mighty Bosstones (Played 6/21-8/15) *No Use For A Name *NOFX (Played 6/21-8/14) *Ozma (Played 6/21-8/14) *Something Corporate *TRUSTcompany (Played 6/23-7/14 and 7/27-8/1) Maurice Stage *28 Days (Played 8/1-8/18) *Boysetsfire (Played 7/23-8/1) *The Casualties *Dynamite Boy (Played 6/21-6/30) *Eskimo Joe (Playd 8/6-8/10 and 8/15-8/18) *Five Iron Frenzy (Played 7/30-8/13) *Gob (Played 7/6-7/19) *Manic Hispanic (Played 6/28-7/3) *MI6 (Played 7/30-8/10) *Midtown (Played 7/2-7/22) *Potluck (Played 7/5-7/7) *Quarashi (Played 6/21-8/10) *Reach the Sky (Played 8/9-8/18) *Riddlin Kids (Played 7/17-7/31) *Simple Plan (Played 7/17-7/19 and 8/10-8/18) *Small Brown Bike (Played 8/11-8/18) *The Start (Played 7/17-7/28) *Student Rick (Played 6/21-6/30) *Sugarcult (Playd 7/20-7/31) *Sw1tched (Played 6/21-7/20) *Thrice (Played 6/21-6/30) *Tiger Army (Played 7/23-8/8) *Total Chaos (Played 8/2-8/18) *Tsunami Bomb (Played 6/21-7/5 and 7/11-7/14) *The Unseen (Played 7/23-7/31) *The Used (Played 6/21-8/10) *Vendetta Red (Played 7/5-7/7 and 8/2-8/18) *Yellowcard (Played 7/2-7/14) Volcom Stage *1208 (Played 6/22-6/30 and 7/17-7/31) *3rd Strike (Played 6/21-7/2 and 8/9-8/18) *Arkham (Played 6/21-6/30 and 7/17-8/18) *Audiocrush (Played 7/5) *Borialis (Played 7/23-8/18) *Death By Stereo *Deviates (Played 7/2-7/14 and 8/1-8/18) *Divot (Played 7/17-7/22) *Downway (Played 8/14-8/18) *Fairview (Played 7/5-7/12) *Handsome Devil (Played 6/21-7/14) *The Line *Lonely Kings (played 7/17-7/22) *Lucky 7 (Playd 7/30-8/6) *Name Taken (Played 7/10) *Pepper (Played 7/2-7/14 and 8/1-8/18) *Pistol Grip (Played 6/21-7/3) *Places to Park (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/6) *The Planet Smashers (Played 8/2-8/18) *Recover (Played 8/8-8/13) *Smackin Isiah (Played 7/11-7/22) *Stavesacre (Played 6/21-6/28) *Tragedy Andy (Played 7/6) *Ultimate Fakebook (Played 7/23-7/28) *Wanted Dead Drive-Thru Records Stage *3 Piece Scandal (Played 7/3) *3 Weeks Yesterday (Played 6/21 and 7/14) *48 Mananas (Played 7/11) *504 Plan (Played 6/22) *Acceptance (Played 7/20) *Allister *American Hi-Fi (Played 6/22-7/14 and 8/11) *Amorous Radio (Played 8/8 and 8/18) *August Ends (Played 7/12) *Autopilot Off *Brodie (Played 7/20-7/23) *Choke (Played 7/17) *Classified (Played 6/28-6/30) *Contingency Plan (Played 6/22-6/23) *Cuter Than (Played 6/26) *Duke 45 (Played 6/21-6/30) *The Early November (Played 7/2-7/14 and 8/1-8/18) *Fake ID (Played 8/13 and 8/15) *Finch *Five Speed (Played 6/21-7/3 and 8/6-8/18) *Flypside (Played 7/28) *The Format (Played 7/2) *The Getaway (Played 8/10) *Gibler (Played 8/8 and 8/11) *Glassjaw (Played 6/27-8/8) *Graystar (Played 8/9 and 8/14) *Heffer 85 (Played 7/5 and 7/10) *Home Grown *Keno (Played 7/19) *Knockout (Played 7/27) *Last Place Champs (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/26 and 7/22-7/27) *Mode # (Played 7/7) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 7/28-7/31) *The Movielife (Playd 7/2-8/18) *Never Heard Of It (Played 6/27 and 6/29-6/30) *Nicotine (Played 8/13-8/18) *Nobody Wins (Played 7/20) *Off By One (Played 6/21-6/26, 7/20-7/27, 7/30-8/18) *Overlooked (Played 7/13) *Pettet Project (Played 8/16) *Plain White T's (Played 7/24 and 7/26) *PVK (Played 6/28) *Rimtrik (Played 8/17) *Runaway Orange (Played 7/17-7/19) *Rx Bandits *Second Best (Played 6/25 and 7/28) *Shai Hulud (Played 8/1-8/7) *Showoff *Single Handed (Played 6/27) *The Starting Line *Steel Dragon (Played 7/17) *Steel Train (Played 7/19, 7/22-7/21 and 8/6-8/7) *Still Standing (Played 6/21 and 7/6) *Unsung Zeros (Played 7/25-7/26 and 7/30-7/31) *Vex Red (Played 7/5-8/5) *Victory Seven (Played 8/1) *Yesterday (Played 8/2-8/5) Punkrocks.net Stage *A Jealousy Issue (Played 8/5) *The AEffect (Played 7/10-7/14 and 7/20-8/18) *Age of Ruin (Played 8/8) *As Friends Rust (Played 7/11-7/14) *Bayside (Played 7/20-8/1 and 8/10) *Beloved (Played 8/6) *Boys Night out (Played 8/10) *Breathe In (Played 7/2-7/3) *The Control (Played 8/14) *Counterit (Played 7/2) *Crash 81 (Played 6/28-6/30) *Curl Up and Die (Played 7/5) *District 7 (Played 6/21-7/14 and 7/20-8/18) *Don't Look Down (Played 8/9-8/11) *Evergreen Terrace (Played 8/5) *Every Time I Die (Played 7/24 and 7/28-7/31) *The Fairlanes (Played 6/21-6/25) *From Autumn to Ashes (Playd 8/13-8/18) *Further Seems Forever (Played 7/20-7/28) *The Gamits (Played 6/23-6/27) *Glasseater (Played 8/2-8/4) *Haste (Played 6/21-6/25 and 7/25-7/26) *Hope (Played 6/21-7/14 and 7/20-8/18) *Hopesfall (PlaYed 8/5-8/7) *Junction 18 (Played 6/26-6/27, 7/3 and 7/6-7/7) *Keepsake (Played 7/30-8/1) *Levity (Played 7/3) *My Captain (Played 8/2) *Narcissus (Played 6/26-6/30, 7/10-7/11 and 7/13-7/14) *Nevermore (Played 7/20-7/23) *No Cigar (Played 8/1) *Nora (Played 8/9-8/11) *Not Waving But Drowning (Played 6/26) *Off the Mark (Played 8/16-8/17) *Over It (Playd 6/28-7/2, 7/5, 7/10 and 8/8) *Park (Played 7/10, 7/12 and 7/20-7/28) *Prevent Falls (Played 8/10-8/11) *Recover (Playd 6/28-6/30) *Salt the Earth (Played 6/25 and 6/27) *Saturday Supercade (Played 7/30) *Scallywagon (Played 7/31) *Scars of Tomorrow (Played 7/13-7/14) *Sick Shift (Played 7/12) *Skycamefalling (Played 6/21-6/22, 8/13 and 8/18) *Staring Back (Played 6/21-7/14 and 7/20-8/18) *Stretch Arm Strong (Played 8/2-8/7) *SweaterGirl (Played 6/21- 8/18) *Tantor (Played 6/21-7/14 and 7/20-8/18) *Throwdown (Played 7/5-7/14) *Trial By Fire (Played 8/8-8/9) *Underoath (Played 8/13 and 8/18) *Unearth (Played 8/13-8/18) *Until the End (Played 8/3-8/4) *West Beverly (Played 8/15) *Yakuza (Played 7/2-7/7) Ernie Ball Stage *504 Plan (Played 7/28) *Antifreeze (Played 8/11-8/16) *ATM (Played 7/2) *Audio Karate (Played 7/7-7/10) *Avenged Sevenfold (Played 6/21-6/27) *Avoid One Thing (Played 8/15) *Ben Kweller (Played 8/14-8/15) *The Berlin Project (Played 7/26-7/28 and 7/31) *Bigwig (Played 8/9-8/13) *Blush (Played 7/26-7/27 and 7/30) *Bumruckus (Played 8/1-8/7) *China White (Played 7/7-7/10) *Columbyne (Played 6/25 and 7/2-7/7) *Days Away (Played 8/8-8/10) *Disfunctionalray (Played 7/26-8/1, 8/14 and 8/18) *Eleventeen (Played 7/3, 7/6-7/7 and 7/12-7/14) *Enormous (Played 7/24-7/27) *The Etiquette (Played 7/23-7/25) *The Eyeliners *Fetish (Played 7/6-7/10 and 7/12-7/14) *Flashing Light (Played 8/1-8/11) *F.O.N. (Played 7/17-7/31) *Graves (Played 6/28-6/30) *Gunmoll (Played 8/2-8/5) *Humboldt County Freestyle Kings (Played 7/6) *I Decline (Played 7/2-7/5 and 7/11) *The Imports (Played 8/4-8/7, 8/14 and 8/17) *Jedi (Played 7/13-7/14) *Jersey (Played 8/15-8/18) *Jet Cinema (Played 7/3) *The Know How (Played 8/1-8/7) *Last Edition (Played 7/24-7/27) *Limitpoint (Played 6/28-7/2) *LoBall *Love Light Shine (Played 7/5) *Madcap (Played 7/22-7/30) *MT Minds (Played 8/2-8/4) *Never Heard of It (Played 7/10-7/12) *One Way Street (Played 8/18) *Outplay (Played 8/4-8/5) *Preston (Played 8/10-8/11) *Riot Farm (Played 7/11-7/14) *Roller (Played 6/28-6/30) *Same Day Service (Played 6/27-6/28) *Seedlock (Played 8/8-8/9) *Slick Shoes (Played 7/3 and 7/11) *Sloppy Meateaters (Played 7/12 and 7/20) *Social Standard (Played 8/10) *Sparechange 00 (Played 7/31) *Stunt Monkey (Played 7/3-7/6) *Tadpole (Played 7/5-7/7 and 7/11-7/12) *Ten Times A Day (Played 6/28-7/2) *Too Rude (Played 6/21-6/23 and 7/3-7/10) *The Undecided (Played 7/23-7/25) *Useless ID (Played 6/29-8/18) *Vangard (Played 8/2-8/5) *The Volume Men (Played 7/22) *The Waking Hours (Played 7/2 and 7/10) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 6 Winners *12cent (Played 8/15) *3 Prong Outlet (Played 8/8) *33 West (Played 8/8) *40 Watt Hype (Played 7/7) *5 Star Degenerate (Played 7/2) *7-10 Split (Played 8/5) *A Week in July (Played 8/13) *A-OK (Played 8/3) *Agent Zero (Played 7/27) *All Access (Played 7/31) *All Else Fails (Played 7/27) *Already Proud (Played 6/28) *Anarchaos (Played 8/13) *AnchondO (Played 6/25) *Arizing (Played 8/18) *The Arnies (Played 7/23) *As Advertised (Played 6/25) *Barbee Killed Kenn (Played 7/13) *Bi-Level (Played 6/26) *Big D and the Kids Table (Played 8/15) *Blame it on Rio (Played 7/25) *Blatant Finger (Played 7/30) *BomberMan Awesome (Played 7/22) *Boogotta Fix (Played 7/27) *The Brodys (Played 7/14) *Brookdale (Played 7/23) *Bumrukus (Played 8/4) *Bumpin Uglies (Played 7/3) *The Burning Reason (Played 7/28) *C24C (Played 7/12) *Calcutta (Played 7/12) *Carb (Played 6/28) *The Cinderleaf (Played 6/30) *Close Behind (Played 8/14) *ColdSnap-9 (Played 7/22) *Conspiracy of Thought (Played 7/10) *Conspire (Played 6/25) *Corporate Circus (Played 7/25) *CounterACT (Played 6/22) *Cutaway (Played 8/2) *The Delegates (Played 8/16) *Dexter Wins Again (Playd 6/29) *The Dissenters (Played 8/11) *Drist (Played 7/14) *Driveway (Played 7/26) *Eightfourseven (Played 7/6) *The Evoka Project (Played 8/6) *F.O. the Smack Magnet (Played 8/11) *Flippin Jiggers (Played 7/19) *The Fonzarellies (Played 6/25) *Force 4-D (Played 7/12) *Fourbanger (Played 7/2) *The Fratellis (Played 7/7) *Full Affect (Played 7/6) *Habitat (Played 7/24) *Holiday Rd (Played 8/6) *The HollowPoints (Played 7/20) *HowAboutNo (Played 7/26) *Hurry Up Offense (Played 8/9) *Huxter (Played 7/22) *Hypocrite Like Me (Played 7/22) *Idiot Savant (Played 7/11) *Illusion 33 (Played 6/21) *INTAK (Played 7/31) *Interstate 808 (Played 6/30) *The Irritating Stick (Played 8/13) *Jade Raven (Played 6/27) *Jank1000 (Played 7/5) *JerkWaterJive (Played 7/30) *The Johnsons (Played 7/17) *Junior (Played 6/28) *Kingpin (Played 6/27) *Klesk (Played 8/17) *Klik (Played 8/4) *Koniption Fit (Played 7/12) *Kremlin (Played 8/7) *Last in Line (Played 7/28) *Latham (Played 6/29) *Left Behind (Played 8/9) *The Lemmings (Played 8/14) *Les Dirty Frenchmen (Played 7/23) *Liam & Me (Played 8/9) *Life As Usual (Played 8/17) *Lifesize (Played 6/30) *Liquid Youth (Played 6/29) *Living Kittens (Played 8/3) *Livitz Livitz (Played 7/6) *Lollygag (Played 8/5) *Luck Be A Lady (Played 8/7) *Madison (Played 7/20) *Makeshift3 (Played 7/3) *Marlinspike (Plaed 7/19) *Midpoint (Played 7/17) *Mind Driver (Played 7/10) *Moneyshot (Played 7/19) *The Monjees (Played 8/3) *Moodfrye (Played 7/13) *Mr. Bigglesworth (Played 7/17) *Mr. Meano and the Clodhoppers (Played 8/18) *Mr. Varsity (Played 8/3) *MT Minds (Played 6/28) *Myopia (Played 7/27) *Natural Afrodisiac (Played 7/10) *The New Sound Theory (Played 7/11) *New Tomorrow (Played 7/13) *Nitch (Played 8/10) *No Alternative (Played 8/18) *No Reason (Played 7/11) *Not Long After (Played 7/20) *Nuclear Saturday (Played 8/1) *Off By One (Played 7/3) *One More Weekend (Played 7/5) *One Pump Chump (Played 8/5) *P-Nuckle (Played 6/23) *Perfect Salesman (Played 8/10) *Phrenik (Played 7/6) *Pig Pen (Played 8/4) *Poppies 3 (Played 6/26) *Poptart Monkeys (Played 8/5) *Post Up (Played 6/22) *Project Bottlecap (Played 7/25) *The Prototype (Played 8/17) *Prototype-A (Played 8/16) *Punchline (Played 8/13) *Radio Holiday (Played 8/18) *Raised Under Reagan (Played 6/23) *Ripshaw (Played 7/11) *Rockets Red Glare (Played 8/14) *Room Without A view (Played 8/17) *RST Video (Played 8/7) *Rudiger (Played 7/10) *[Sage] (Played 8/4) *Salt the Earth (Played 6/26) *Saving Boy Wonder (Played 6/26) *Scallywagon (Played 7/31) *Second Class (Played 6/29) *Seven Day Delusion (Played 6/27) *Seven Mile Drive (Played 6/27) *Sexhead (Played 8/16) *Short of a Dollar (Played 7/25) *Sick (Played 6/23) *Silent Film Stars (Played 7/7) *Silent Horizon (Played 7/14) *The Silent Treatment (Played 8/2) *Skinny Like Riley (Played 6/21) *Skint (Played 6/22) *Skipjack (Played 7/3) *Skitch (Played 8/15) *Slowpoke (Played 7/2) *Soma (Played 7/30) *Somerset (Played 8/9) *Southcott (Played 8/10) *Spenser (Played 7/26) *Spilt Milk (Played 7/5) *Split Fifty (Played 8/11) *Stick Figure Suicide (Played 8/11) *StoneKracker (Played 6/30) *Stumblerun (Played 7/24) *Stuntdoubles (Played 6/23) *Supathrive (Played 7/2) *Supersift (Played 7/17) *Suzie 9 Iron (Played 8/2) *The T Club (Played 6/21) *The Taj Motel Trio (Played 8/1) *Tantrumn (Played 8/16) *Ten Years From Now (Played 8/7) *Tenfold (Played 7/13) *Thats What She Said (Played 7/23) *Third Estate (Played 8/14) *Tim (Played 7/19) *Timebomb (Played 8/2) *Timothy Weekend (Played 8/6) *Tom Servos (Played 7/24) *Toxic Sunset (Played 7/7) *Trendy (Played 7/26) *Truth in Fiction (Played 7/24) *Turning Blue (Played 8/15) *Twin Cam (Played 7/30) *Uncrowned (Played 8/1) *Unfold (Played 6/22) *Upinatem (Played 6/21) *Upper Cut (Played 8/8) *Urban Sombrero (Played 8/8) *The Ushers (Played 7/28) *The Utmost (Played 7/5) *The Verdicts (Played 8/10) *The Vivians (Played 8/6) *Wayside (Played 7/28) *Willnots (Played 7/14) *The Wood (Played 8/1) *Youngfellow (Played 7/31) StaticRadio Stage *Agent Felix (Played 8/2-8/7 and 8/9-8/15) *Anti-Anti (Played 8/2-8/14) *Bottom Line (Played 8/8) *Days Away (Played 8/3 and 8/5) *Don't Drive Angry (Played 8/2-8/5) *Five Second Rule (Played 8/2) *Funny Looking Kid (Played 8/2-8/15) *Middleground (Played 8/4) *Mishaps (Played 8/10) *Polly Esther (Played 8/8) *Resident Weirdo (Played 8/10) *Sewing With Nancie (Played 8/6-8/7 and 8/14-8/15) *Sonny (Played 8/11-8/15) *Tokyo Rose (Played 8/9 and 8/11) *The Travoltas (Played 8/8-8/9 and 8/15) *Unsung Zeros (Played 8/2-8/7 and 8/9-8/15) Dates